Vitamin K1 (phylloquinone) is needed for proper bone formation and blood clotting, in both cases by helping the body transport calcium. Vitamin K (2-methyl 3-phytyl-1,4-naphtoquinone) and its derivative have already been used in pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions for their various anti-inflammatory or dermatological applications.
However, the incorporation of vitamin K1 in a cosmetic composition is unstable in certain conditions when exposed to light and UV light and could modify the colour of cream and other vehicles of cosmetic compositions.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,391 describes a method for treating blood vessel disorders of the skin using vitamin K. Such disorders include actinic and iatrogenic purpura, lentigines, telangiectasias of the face, spider angiomas and spider veins of the face.
The document JP-05320039 describes a cosmetic composition comprising vitamin K1 oxide without specification of any use.
The document WO94/00135 describes the use of a pharmaceutical composition in the treatment of symptoms of chronic inflammatory disorders, said composition comprising at least two pharmaceutically active agents whose combination produces an anti-inflammatory and analgesic effect. Said document also describes that the safety and effectiveness of the product may be optimised by co-administration of vitamins and derivatives thereof. Among the mentioned vitamins are vitamin K1 and vitamin K1 oxide.
The document GB-744 376 describes a stable oily vitamin emulsion comprising an oily vitamin and lecithin dispersed in water. The vitamins could be vitamin A, D, E, K1 or vitamin K1 oxide. Said document also describes that vitamin K1 oxide emulsion is a colourless oil, somewhat more stable than vitamin K1, but having the same physiological activity as vitamin K1 and resulting in a stable emulsion which is not affected by heating at a temperature of 120° C. for two hours period.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,499 describes a parenteral aqueous solution of fat soluble vitamin wherein the fat soluble substance is vitamin K1 oxide which finds application in nutrition for the prevention and the treatment of certain well known diseases.